Tormented Soul
by BrokenElle
Summary: The GAC team is now traveling around with someone new who they all care about, one a bit more than the others. While she's getting attacked by something unknown, what's to happen to them when it gets out of control?  not a story by BrokenElle - please re


**PLEASE READ THIS!  
><strong>_So, a friend of mine is well into writing fanfictions (even though she may write more than one at a time, like me). ANYWAY, we thought it would be cool to upload her stories on here, but I'm not sure if she wanted to make an account on this site - or even understand how to work this site - so I offered to putup her stories on my account so they would be easier to find and read rather than to be lost forever on her tumblr account._

_So, without further ado, this is one (of quite a few stories) by my dear friend. (:_

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

**'Here we go again.'**

Darkness everywhere. An overwhelming feel as if she was in hell. Voices giving her cold chills throughout her whole body. Seeing shadow apparitions here and there, like if the devil himself was toying with her senses. Trying her best to hold her ground but these unseen forces were picking on her weaknesses. She could feel in the back of her neck as if she was standing in a crowd of people just staring at her every move. The only light or object helping her see was looking through a small LCD screen. Projecting a green light, brightening anything that was in front of her. Her only company was to talk to herself - the camera. "This place is severely creepy. Especially being in pitch black darkn-" Something interrupted her, a unexplained demonic growl was heard close to her ear. Immediately making her heart stop it's rhythmic course. She felt like jumping out of her skin from how deep and dark the growl was. Instantly jumping, hitting her back against the wall and shouted. "Holy shit!" Her heart thrusted quickly, placing her hand over her chest and breathed heavily. Holding up the night vision camera, unable to control her nerves from this point so the camera was shaking unbelievably. Trying her best to gain control of her breathing and not to show too much fear towards the dark entities or they'll toy with your deepest emotional scar. Play games with your emotions and see if they can break you down. Mallorey mentally repeated in her mind, 'Remember what he said.' Gaining control of her heart rate before finally keeping the camera still in her hands. Looking around through her infrared screen, seeing if any dark figure were to be seen. Standing there for a few more minutes to see if she could capture any full apparitions - nothing was captured. She soon heard a familiar voice, which wad none other than her best friend - Nick. Calling her name to find out if she was okay after her incident. Catching her breath before answering him quickly, she replied with. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just got caught off guard by a sound. You need to hear this." She exhaled slowly. Hearing footsteps getting closer, a small light was making a trail towards her till she seen her friend. Finally an actual real person other than nonhumans - demonic beings taunting her. "Hey, what did you get?" Nick asked, holding a flashlight in one hand and his camera in the other. She pushed a strand of her brunette locks behind her ear, rewinding her footage to the exact time she heard the unexplained growl. Pausing the footage before pressing play; the moving picture showed the hallway they were currently in and in a matter of seconds a demonic unexplained growl was heard loud and clearly. Instantly giving her shivers throughout her body hearing the growl again. Nick jumped slightly from the bone-chilling growl, "Whoa, that was loud!" He exclaimed. The brunette notice when she replayed it an disembodied voice spoke behind the growl. "Did you hear that voice? Behind the growl?" Nick nodded in agreement, replying with. "Yeah, I heard something say 'Go' but I couldn't make out the other word." She rewind the footage again and pressed play, listening closely with Nick. Again, she heard the loud bone-chilling unexplained growl which made her whole body shiver once more along with a disembodied voice saying: '...Go away...' This very voice shocked them both, yet it upset Nick. Yet, this was the perfect time to taunt the dark entity that was currently with them. Seeing if they could capture physical evidence, other than just voices. "We are not going away! Why don't you show yourself and manifest? Other than speaking to us through our equipment?" Nick demanded, taunting the spirits/dark entities. They waited for at least 5 minutes for something to happen but nothing did - not yet. Suddenly, a sharp burning sensation on her neck, it felt as if someone put a hot pan over her skin. She winced instantly after the immediate contact and dropped her camera in this process. "What the fuck was that?" She yelled, placing her hand over the right-side of her neck though she quickly jerked it away from the physical pain. "What? What's wrong?" Nick asked, pushing the button in the back of his small flashlight to turn it on. Pointing the light directly where she was, walking over to her but something caught his eye. He gently moved her face to the side and indeed seen what he thought was there, three newly deep scratches across her neck drawing blood. "Oh my god! Did you just get scratched? Mallorey, you got three scratches across your cheek." Nick held up his camera along with his flashlight, flicking it off night vision and documented the unexpected injury by an unseen force that attacked his best friend. The brunette's eyes were drawn to the fresh warm drops of blood on her fingertips. "I think this demon is trying to piss me off other than to scare me away." She said in a irritated voice, rubbing off the blood on her pants fabric. Off in the distance were loud footsteps getting closer to the two of them. Chattering was hanging in the air, she could faintly hear what the voices were saying till out of the darkness were lights flashing everywhere before a clear familiar voice asked a question in the pitch black darkness. "Hey, Nick? Mallorey? Are you guys okay?" Aaron asked concerned, shining his flashlight over to where they stood before walking over. Zak followed behind but rushed over to where she currently was standing, immediately his dark orbs were caught by mysterious marks on the right-side of her cheek. Taking a closer look at them before noticing three very familiar scratches on her cheeks that were identical to the ones he had on his lower mid back a few years ago. "What the hell happened?" Zak examined the three deep scratch marks the demonic entity left on his best friends skin. The mark of trinity. This was horrible. All four of them knew their job was going to be dangerous along with either demons following them home or demonic possession. Tho, Zak was afraid the second theory would take place in this physical hell at Bobby Mackey's Music World. Yet, he tried to stay positive and not think of anything similar to that negative thought. But as always during physical injuries by unseen anomalies, Zak had the same instinctual feeling that something far worse will occur. "C'mon. Let's stop the bleeding on your scratches before we continue this fucking insane lockdown." Zak motioned her to followed him, she obeyed but picked up her camera from the floor first. All four of them took a short break to calm their nerves and reorganize their thoughts, heading back to main base.

3:01 a.m

Pulling a chair up for her and himself, shining the light over to his right side. Spotting a little white metal box with a red cross over the top. Leaning over and picked up the first aid kit, laying the small box on his thigh, flicking the tiny metal chain off before opening the top. Nick shined his light on her scratches for Zak to see more clearly, holding the end of the flashlight by his teeth. He rummaged inside the small box: Big band-aids, small band-aids, small wipes in tiny packages - "Here we go. This gonna sting for a little bit, Mal." Zak managed to say with the flashlight still between his teeth while he grabbed a small peroxide bottle, along with the tiny package of the folded wipes. First, opening the a tiny package and unfolded the wipe. Then, unscrewed the small peroxide bottle cap, placing a small amount of the sterilizing alcohol onto the wipe. Setting everything else down on the cement floor before leaning in slightly and paused for a split second, brushing her brunette locks behind her. "You ready?" Zak asked for her permission to sterilize her scratches. She exhaled slowly, and nodded without hesitation. He carefully dapped her scratches with the alcohol infested wipe, sterilizing her scratches to prevent infection. Mallorey flinched slightly once the wipe came into contact with her open wounds but the stinging only lasted for a few seconds like he said. Finishing with sterilizing her cuts, he threw away the wipe before taking two more without alcohol and wiped away the dried blood quickly with the first. The second, he gently laid over her scratches and pressing the wipe against her neck to try and stop the bleed. "Uhm, Zak?" Mallorey muttered under her breath barley catching his attention, so he replied to her soft voice. "Yeah?" Gently clearing her throat before continuing. "You can let me hold it now. You don't have to." The brunette softly said, Zak seemed to not have heard her or wouldn't listen. He was stubborn like that. A deep shade of pink formed across her olive colored skin, completely visible to anyone with a flashlight. Apparently, everyone did. Nick notice her change of skin color right away, from an olive tone to a dark shade of pink since he was still shining his light over her now covered scratches. "Mal, are you blushing?" Nick teased with a wide grin upon his facial features. He knew from the beginning when Zak and her first laid eyes on each other, their was a spark between them. Yet, their friendship was strong as ever. He could understand that they don't want to go down that path, possibly haven't thought of it or just fear of rejection. Ever since then, Nick would always teased her like any other brother would do to his sister. She immediately hit his hand that was holding the flashlight playfully, whispering in a harsh manner. "Shut up! Don't rub it in!" A small smile formed over her lips, while she leaned her head down slightly for her brunette locks to cover her embarrassed face. Zak felt her head moved with his hand still resting over her cheek to keep the wipe on her scratches, lifting his free hand and gently pushed her chin up. Her brown hues darted towards his dark ocean orbs, this was not helping that fact she was already embarrassed. "Don't move yet sweetie. The bleeding hasn't stopped." He softly said in his husky voice. She lifted her head back into it's previous position, but stared at her hands while she played with her own fingertips. She could feel her cheeks cool down from flushing so much. Changes of emotions, when he finally pealed off the wipe from her skin and threw the wipe away. - While time passed by, all of the sudden; she began feeling an overwhelming emotion mixed with sorrow and deep rage to the point - she felt sick to her stomach. "I don't feel good...Zak..." She mumbled in a deep unusual tone. Slowly covering her mouth with her hand, her body began to react to the sudden change of mood and began to shake unbelievably. Zak gently took her free hand into his attempting to help her calm down. "Calm down. Calm down. Just breath, Mallorey." Trying to keep herself tamed from the sudden overwhelming emotion almost causing her to vomit, inhaling and exhaling to prevent that erg. Nick kneeled down beside her, lifting his hand and placed it over her back, rubbing it to comfort her. "Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Nick asked softly. Only for some reason, she couldn't hear him. In fact, she can't hear anything. Besides this constant ringing in both of her ears. And she hear something else too - a voice. Not just any kind of voice. Not the one that comforts you. No, the one that keeps you from sleeping at night. That deep demonic clear voice heard in the back of her head. Repeatedly whispering in her ear. '...kill them...' What..? Why would she kill her best friends? They meant so much to her. Yet, this voice had a pull. That dark pull. As if this voice pulled her into the darkness of her mind. Within a second, Mallorey felt a overwhelming rage consume her emotions and became a whole different person. She jerked her hand away from Zak's touch, snapping at him in a harsh deep tone. "Don't fucking touch me! Get the fuck away from me!" She forced him back into his chair with unbelievable strength by pushing his chest almost fully knocking him out of the chair he was sitting in. Surprisingly, he managed to quickly regained his balance not to fall over. Zak instantly recognized this misbehavior, especially the harsh manner from watching his own previous demonic possession in Poveglia Island. She slapped Nick's hand away as well, he quickly back off of her when she made the instant contact. Her body continuously shook for reasons they didn't understand. It wasn't this slightest bit chilly in the room. Yet, her body reacted to something and it's still there. The crowded rang of voices speaking, talking, yelling, screaming and demanding her to do stuff that she was unwillingly able to do. Although, whatever had possessed her body could make her do otherwise. The constant feeling of drowning in a bottomless ocean, cold hands grabbing every part of her body and pulled her into the darkness as it slowly thickened to the point of blindly not able to see her hand in front of her eyes. Also, the voices were dragging her off the edge, they kept getting louder. Until she finally gave in and couldn't take another minute of this. Screaming at the top of her lungs, "STOP!" She grabbed either side of her head, pressing down on her ears. Trying to prevent the voices to stop but one still survived through all of them, repeatedly saying in it's penetrating voice. "...take the knife..." Her brown hues quickly glanced to her right side, finding a pair of scissor on the floor. Acting fast but hesitatingly taking the scissors into her hand and lifted herself back up. Before she could make a move on Zak, he fiercely took a hold of both her wrists, making it hard for her to even struggle. "Mallorey! Stop! This isn't you!" Zak tried his best not to hurt her while fiercely holding her wrists, her body was still reacting by shaking to an unbelievable level. She could hear him. His voice. Saying her name, but she couldn't speak in her voice anymore. To this point, Zak couldn't understand what she was saying - she was speaking gibberish in a dark demonic tone of voice. Nick and Aaron were completely in shock during this whole situation. Zak took his eyes off her for a second to look at Nick and Aaron standing over to the corner. "Nick! Help me and get the blessed oil!" Without hesitation, Nick did so as quickly as he could. Mallorey still tried to out-strengthen Zak by hurting him in anyway to break free of his tight grip, kicking him as hard as she could. Tho, he withstand the pain from how unbelievably rough she was kicking him. Wrapping his legs around her calves, locking them together tightly. "I'll fucking kill you if you put that shit on me!" Zak ignored her threat towards him while he continued to control her arms and legs. "Mallorey! Drop the scissors! Drop them!" He demanded, focusing on tightening his grip on her wrist that held the scissors till she let go of them. "The only time I'll let them go is when I stabbed them into your fucking skull!" She hissed. Nick came over with the blessed oil, forcefully taking away the scissors from her hand and placed them in a farther place where they can not be found by her. Then he returned to Zak, dapping a few drops of blessed oil his finger and spread it over her forehead. In a matter of seconds, she instantly screamed in pain as she shook her head constantly from the feel of fire being lit on her forehead. "Mallorey, look at me! Talk to me!" Zak commanded. She stopped struggling to get out of his grip. Her body immediately stopped shaking, but soon she lost control of her nerve-system; collapsing to the ground. The spiked hair man fell to his knees, sweeping her upper body into his arms and shakes her repeatedly every few seconds, calling out her name as if she was trapped in a hole. Zak was unconditionally traumatized by this. He was unmoved and shell-shocked. Numb everywhere. Including places that he didn't know existed. No, not this. This can't be right. She can't die now. He needed to get her back before she slipped away from him. "The dangers and greed of this hell hole..." He spoke in a brittle voice, his lip began to quiver as for his ocean blue eyes, washed over with a sea of water. A short groan escaped the motionless body, but soon enough her head adjusted itself on his arm. Her very voice cracked, trying her best to speak but unable at the moment. "...may not take control of my tormented soul..." Her voice softly spoke. Zak didn't say anything. He was overwhelmed with relief to the point of almost crying. He gently pulled her into his lap, embracing her into his muscular arms. Burying his face into the cove of her neck, trying to keep himself from shedding a single tear. Still confused of what happened to the pass few minutes that she blackout from, though without hesitation she embrace him back, enjoying the warmth of his hug. Zak couldn't even stand the thought of losing his best friend to demonic possession but for to experienced it right in front of his own face - he couldn't explain his current emotions. He could completely understand how the people he has interviewed the past years they have been filming - felt when actual demonic possession took over a loved one. How much it dramatized them when the point of bringing back the subject: they broke-down into tears. Constantly the only thing running through his mind during those unfortunate minutes were what the Bishop said: 'If a person goes in a state of full possession, and you can not perform an exorcism right away - they will die.'

4:05 a.m

Zak gently squeezed her in his arms before he slowly released her from his tight embrace. He held his head down slightly to brush away the tears that formed into his eyes. Mallorey gently pulled herself away when she felt him relief his arms from around her. "You don't remember anything?" Nick asked. Her brown hues shot a glance over towards Nick, shaking her head. "No, I blackout. I only can remember is seeing red everywhere. And before I did blackout was when a voice inside my head saying 'Kill them'." She softly said almost in a whisper. All three of them were a bit shocked, yet it would explain the chain of events that advanced so quickly. "I don't want to say this but we are gonna have to continue this lockdown. This time we need to keep a close eye on her." Zak said in his low husky voice. Most of them disagreed with Zak but how were they suppose to get out because they're locked in. One way or another, they were stuck in the basement with the demonic beings. With or without continuing the investigation. Hesitatingly all of them agreed, and proceed the lockdown. Nick and Aaron went to investigate the well while Zak and Mallorey investigated the demon worshiping room. Where Scott Jackson decapitate his girlfriend as a blood sacrifice to the devil. "Mal, do you have the spirit box?" Zak asked, trying to make his way through the darkness since she was the only one with a night vision camera. "Yeah, its in my hand right here." She held the spirit box out in the middle so he could grab either the speaker or the actual spirit box. Blindly, he walked over towards where he heard her voice. Soon, finally he seen the light reflection of the LCD screen upon her face. "Let me see the speaker and you hold the other." He found her hand, holding the two equipments and gently took the speaker from her small hand compared to his. Once she felt him take the speaker from her hand, she pressed the bottom to turn on the spirit box. Hearing continuous radio signal sounds, the white noise that helps you to hear the voices in the paranormal state, but no voices yet. She pointed the infrared camera towards Zak, when she heard his voice started talking. '...Hey, where are you?..." but his actual lips weren't moving. He didn't speak at all. It came from the spirit box. A puzzled expression froze on his face, as he slowly lifted his head and continued to have the same puzzled facial feature. "What the hell? That was my voice, but I didn't speak!" She was speechless and no absolute doubt it was Zak's voice but he didn't speak. Which reminded her of what the Bishop mention about this exact situation, demons can manipulate your own voice. An attempt to take control of your emotions, frighten you and try to successfully break you down. Reek havoc of your life. Turning your worse fears on you. Though they have almost success on one of his worst fear: taking away his best friend. "Are you the one that possessed, Mallorey? If so, why would you chose her? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A small silence of nothing but radio signals, before they were interrupted with a clear disturbing disembodied demonic voice. '...She's mine...' Zak's puzzled expression turned to an overly raged look upon his features. Not only he could admit that he's an overly protective of her but she's also his best friend, no one will ever or won't ever get away with talking to her like that in a demanding way. As if she was an animal of some sort. About to cuss the hell out of the demon who spoke, "Listen up, you fucking dem-" He stopped in the middle of taunting the demon, when he noticed something wrong - Mallorey was frozen. Then to confirm this sudden worry was reality when she spoke, "Z-Zak, I c-can't move." She shuttered. Feeling her body react by shaking again like previously from the demonic possession that took place at their base. Chills ran up and down her body, her body temperature kept dropping constantly to the point, where you could clearly she her breath as if she was in a freezer. Zak immediately took the camera and the spirit box from her hands, turning the spirit box off before setting them both on the floor. Grabbing her either of her hands into his, trying to get her attention on him and her mind off what ever is trying to possess her body again. "Fight it, Mallorey. You can do this." He begged. Pulling her into his arms, embracing her tightly. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, slightly digging her fingertips into his fabric covered skin. "Leave Mallorey alone! Possess me!" He shouted towards the demonic entity that was currently trying to possess and claim her body. Suddenly, Zak felt a physical presence on both of his shoulders, trying to pull him away from her. "If you're trying to pull me away from her, you're going to have to do better than that! I'm not going anywhere!" He shouted again, provoking the demonic spirit. Mallorey could feel as if nails were dragging down her back, obviously the demon leaving it's mark on her. Once again. Enduring the pain, forcing herself to focus on nothing but hugging Zak. Making herself immune to the demon that's trying to claim her body as it's own play toy. Embracing her closer, not letting her go for a second but he still could feel her body shake from the continuous contact of the demonic being. "I am not leaving her. You'll have to find a different girl, because she's not yours!" Zak's voice went dark for a second, the demons pushed him too far with messing with his prized possession. Instantly after his yell, her body stopped shaking which a wave of relief washed over him. So much relief washed over her to the point it was overwhelming. With his hands still on her back, all of the sudden he began to feel a warm liquid through her shirt on the mid lower of her back. The warm liquid got on his fingers, feeling almost like blood. "What the hell? Mal, do you have a flashlight on you?" He asked, walking over to the back of her and kneeled down. "Yeah, it's in my left pocket. Why?" He pickpocket her left pocket till he found her flashlight, taking the small object into his hand and clicked the button on the back, turning on the light before lifting her shirt from the back. "Because you were scratched again... God dammit." He cursed, looking at three deep scratches that drawn blood on the mid lower of her back, exactly where he was first scratched. "Here, take a picture of it, so I can see it." She reached inside her other pocket, pulling out a camera that fit perfectly in her squared pocket and gave the camera to Zak. "Hold your shirt up for me." He said before placing the flashlight on the floor, aiming the camera towards her scratches, pressing down on the button till it flashed and the picture he captured showed up on the screen. "Got it. Well, now.." He started, picking up the flashlight and pointed it to his watch, seeing what time it was. "...It's almost 6 ol' clock, so let's get back to base and clean up this scratch before we get let out of this fucking insane place." He said in a slurred tone, yawning slightly befoe rubbing his eyes before placing the camera into his front pocket. Standing up, walking over to grab the camera and spirit box that was still left on but turned the switch off. Holding her night vision camera, "C'mon." He said, snaking his arm around hers before intertwining their fingers together and pulled her long with him. A small smile tugged against her lips, feeling his simple touch such as holding hands. - Meanwhile, they arrived at the base to clean her scratches, Zak sat down where they sat previously, putting the first aid kit on his lap. Rummaging through the small box before finding what he needed. "Sit on the chair backwards, so I can get to your scratches." She did as he commanded, sitting on the chair backwards and held her shirt above the scratches. He instantly began sterilizing her three deep scratches, and wiped off the dry blood when he was done. Gently, he placed a few band-aids over the scratches, lightly padded them down with his two fingers to make sure they'll stay on and pulled down her shirt back in place. "Okay, Mal. Let's backup and wait for the other guys to get here." He sighed softly, standing from the chair before stretching out his arm over his head. Then packing the equipment neatly into their cases, one after the other. She stood from her chair as well, automatically her hands searched her pockets for her camera but then remembered seeing Zak put the camera in his pocket when they were in the demon worshiping room. "Uhm Zak? Can I see my camera?" She asked softly, holding out her hand an briefly waited. A mischievous smirk tugged against his lips, not making any others movements than packing the equipment. "It's in my pocket." She rolled her eyes, quietly growling under her breath. "No, give it to me." She demanded. Zak simply ignored the demand, placing the last case on the ground before turning around towards her with the same mischievous smirk across his face. "C'mon, please just give it to me." She begged. To be even more of a tease, the strap connected to the camera was hanging out of his pocket slightly. He grabbed the end of the strap and pulled it out slightly more till he was satisfied how much was hanging out. Looking back over to her, without a smirk but with a troubled grin and folded his arms across his chest. "Good god. I hate you." He gave her no other choice but to fall into his trap, possibly to attempt something jokerish. As usual. His attempts haven't ever surprised her but always his actions involve. She eased her way over towards him, reaching her hand to the hanging strap from his pocket and quickly pulled the camera out then moved away from him before he would do anything tricky. As soon as she thought so, she felt something grab her arm and pulled her back previously where she was standing. Making her heart skip a beat when she realized who did this, she would think it would be a unseen force like what they went through earlier. "You can't get away that easily. Can I get a little kiss? Then I'll let you go." He softly said in his husky voice. Rolling her eyes once more, leaning her head in slightly and planted a kiss on his cheek. Pulling away quickly before he could make any other jokerish stunts. A simple kiss on the cheek could get her into a horrible tickling contest, but she always fatally loses by Zak's strength plus he knows where her most ticklish spots are. Carefully, she tried to pull away from his grasp but helplessly failed. His grip got tighter once she tried to struggle out of his grasp. Momentarily, she began to feel a strange but familiar feeling. A tingle sensation over her left side area, letting the sensation go on for a few more seconds until she realized what it was - Zak's fingertips brushing against her very skin, tickling the sensitive flesh. Automatically, her muscle reflexes reacted and tried to push his arm away. Though, her maneuver didn't work. He keep tickling her a bit rougher every time she hopelessly tried to break free of his constant grip. "Zak! Don't! Please s-stop!" She giggled madly, laughing uncontrollably loud. Soon enough, he finally gave in. He stopped tickling her weakest spot on her body - her sides. With a big satisfied smile upon his face, moving his hands away from her and placed them over his hips. She deeply breathed to catch her breath before lightly and playfully pushed his chest. "You know I hate it when you do that!" She said in a bit irritated voice, but a smile was planted on her face because of it. Zak removed his hands from his hips and folded his arms across his chest, simply smiling. "I did that because I wanted to see your smile." He said softly, with his deep husky voice. Well, that just made her smile like a lunatic. He knew how to get her in a smiling mood with or without trying. But he tried on this task and it worked. Her smile was now planted upon her face. Zak's face expression change for a split second, his serious facial feature. Lifting his hand, reaching for her and gently brushed a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear. "I'm glad I didn't lose you at this lockdown." His voice became a soft, gentle tone, yet it had a tad ruffle stutter. As if he was holding back a cry. She could sense the change of his feelings, it just made her want to cradle him in her arms. She went with her instincts, without a hesitation - she embraced him with a warm hug. When she did, she could feel his body slightly tremble of relief before he embraced her. Like if he was waiting for her to hug him. "I'm not going anywhere." She said in a soft tone but loud enough for him to hear her. After her words were shared, she could feel his arms tighten and pull her closer to him. Being in the arms of her best friend seemed comforting, more comforting than usual. The so comfy, not able to let go feeling. Tho, unlike other things. She had to let go of this one. But she could feel a tug from him, like he didn't want her to go just yet. All of the sudden, something interrupted their shared moment. It was a voice, sounding like he was clearing his throat. They both turned to look directly where they heard the noise and found out, Nick and Aaron were standing there watching them with a big grin on both of their faces. "Were you guys there the whole time?" Zak asked in a high-pitched voice. Making him even more embarrassed than he always was. To add to this current feeling, Mallorey couldn't help but to giggle when she heard the squeak in his voice. The other guys let a laugh out of their system, before Nick answered his question. "Yes, squeaker." Nick joked, with the same mischievous grin on his face. Zak simply rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time his voice squeak hints the nickname Nick gave him. "Shut up, man." Zak replied in his normal voice, the deep husky tone. She gently eased herself away from Zak's arms but she could still feel that he didn't want her to go. "Did you guys capture anything in the well?" She tried to change the subject to get the attention off Zak. But it didn't work, Aaron came back with his own sarcastic combat to embarrass Zak. "I knew you guys were secretly cuddle buddies." He teased with a big grin, walking over to put all the equipment he had down and back into their own cases. Zak changed the expression on his face, along came a small smirk that tugged at his lips. "Are you jealous?" He teased, purposely walking back to her and embraced her into his arms again. Mallorey giggled, wrapping her arms around him for now and just enjoying the constant feud between Zak, Aaron and Nick. "All right, that's enough guys. It time to pack everything up get out of here." She said calmly, releasing her arms from around the lead investigator. Gathering her belongings and stuffed them into her backpack; but stopped when she got her camera out of her pocket. Curiously, she turned the switch to the photo of her back. Indeed like she suspected, horrid. No mortal being would do such a thing to an innocent soul. The problem was they weren't dealing with any kind of living beings. Each scratch was darker than the other, as if the demon poisoned her skin. Why didn't Zak see this? Were they in this condition when he saw them up close? Or was it right when he took the picture? Feeling a little concern of what this might possibly be and she'll have to do something she isn't very fond of: was waiting and see the outcome.

5:57

As what all four of them are thinking at this very moment, 'Finally, we're getting out of here.' Waiting for Matt the caretaker of Bobby Mackey's at the wooden door to be unlocked from this physical hell, very accomplished from this lockdown. They caught a lot of evidence, possibly more than they could hear/see. Unfortunately, they almost lost a member of their crew. Yet they are all thrilled they didn't lose her - especially one in particular. The one closes to her, who watches out for her like a hawk. Zachary Bagans. Zak stood still next to the door, leaning his head on the brunette's with his arms around her shoulders from behind. Cherishing each others presences. This lockdown was final. Hopefully the last they'll ever see of this hellish place. Now was time to get back to the real world. Didn't ever think that would be said in this entire event. Nick walked the area near the wooden door with his camera over his shoulder, taping the three of them waiting to be released. Zak's tired bloodshot eyes glanced over at the camera, "This lockdown was a close call, we almost lost our most precious person in the crew." His head rose slightly, patting the top of her head before returning his head to it's previous position. "I'm not that precious, I almost tried to kill you." Mallorey answered softly, closing her eyes while her head sunk into his muscular chest, listening to his strong rhythmic heart beat. Zak simply chuckled, "Well, that wasn't you. I know you. You'd rather take a kiss from me than my actual head." He said in a gentle voice. A soft laugh escape her lips, comfortably leaning into his arms. When all of the sudden, the door creaked open. The caretaker of Bobby Mackey's had set them free. Aaron was the first one outside, running around in the lawn repeatedly saying. "Freedom!" Before landing on his knees. Oh Aaron. He is still a child and forever will be. The weight of his arms relieved her shoulders as well for his head. Feeling venerable afterward, as if he was her personal human shield. She only felt completely protected when in the state of his presence. For a short moment of time, a hand rested on her shoulder reviving that protective feeling when suddenly, a kiss was placed on the top of her head. Giving the brunette all sorts of wonderful emotions, first the panic of flurry butterflies into her stomach. An irresistible smile planted among her lips. Relieving the hopelessly venerable emotion, into a confident, heart-thrusting jolt of happiness. From non other than the shark-fin haired man himself. Her instantaneous smile brought a smile to his own face. He wasn't fully satisfied until he seen that exact smile. Giving her a warm feeling in the deepest part of her very heart, how well they could easily bring smiles to each others faces. Meanwhile, the first few steps on to the neon colored ground were absolutely exhilarating. A heavy dark vail of hopelessness lifted off her entire body, the very uplifting feeling of almost levitating off the ground. Inhaling the air itself, filling the depths of her lungs. Now, realizing the feeling Aaron himself had by expressing his emotion openly: freedom. Swinging the backpack back around her shoulder, taking one last glance at the surrounded area of Bobby Mackey's Music World. A voice broke the silence in her presence, calling out her name from being semi trapped into a daze. "Mallorey! Come on! Let's get something to eat!" He shouted from a distance, rubbing his tired blood-shot eyes. Chuckling under her breath, hearing the drowsy sound in his voice from being exhausted and drained of his energy. "Coming!" She responded, jogging her way towards their white van. Hopping into the back seat, setting her backpack on the floor of the van after getting comfortable in her place. Thoughts still buzzed her mind from what happened during this investigation and what the effects will be. But a strong thought among the other was interjected into her mind; how would it effect the people around her? Obviously, she was being too negative currently. Needing to get her mind off the subject in her mind. Her brown hues glanced towards the dark dressed man that sat comfortably next to her. Without any warning; his head laid upon her lap, ultimately leaving a smile on her features. "Wake me up when we arrive there." He slurred slightly, bringing her hand over to the back of his neck and gently stroked his dark haired locks with the back of her index finger. She could feel the stiffness in his hair locks from the gel that he continuously puts in his hair to where he desirably wants it: which was everywhere. Yet, she loved to satisfy herself by messing up his piece of art to see how he would react. Lately, it hasn't been so pretty. Every time she has messed up his establishment, he gets back at her. Not in a mean manner like how he treats the other two but tickling. Her ultimate weakness. What he uses against her either as pay-back or just to get her to smile. Like previously. - Their next stop, a restaurant. Her personal favorite place to get a hot breakfast; iHOP. Yum. She could feel her stomach growl, not to mention hear the noise. Strangely, it didn't wake up Zak. He was sound asleep, not even her slightest touch would wake him up. Her fingers roamed his entire neck, hope to find a nearby ticklish spot. Sadly, nothing. Nick parked the van up close to the building, taking the keys out of the ignition before turning around towards the back of his seat. "We're here!... Zak's asleep?" He softly chuckled with a smile. She nodded her head with a soft giggle, "I can't seem to wake him up." Her fingers continued their search of some sort of area among his head and find a sensitive spot. Which just thinking of that immediately something snapped in her head - ears. Leaning her head close but defined a distance between her lips and his ear. "Zachary, wake up." She softly said, almost in a whisper. Not less than a second, the shark-fin haired man inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes before opening them. Stretching out his arms, noticing the staring faces. Looking like a little kid waking up the way he did, slightly feeling bad for waking him up. Knowing he was exhausted from the lockdown. Her brown hues watched his every movement, as he slowly returned to a seating position. "Hey, guys." He said in a thick voice, before his ocean blue eyes shortly glanced at her but she didn't like what she saw when he looked at her this way. He had the scared eyes of a lost puppy or as if he saw an actual ghost. Which she obviously was very worried of what he was thinking and what he dreamed about. Reaching over slowly and gently grasped his hand to grab his attention, it worked successfully. He managed to look over to her with a small smile, but embraced her fingers with his. "We need to talk." He said in his deep voice. Something she wasn't hoping to hear and come from his voice. Sliding open the van door, pulling her along with him; their fingers still laced together possibly giving other people a thought of them being together. What an odd thought - for her of course. Yet, she always picture a brotherly-sister bond between them. Other people thought differently. Some actually came up to them personally and told them, they look like a cute couple. Lastly, sliding the door shut, leaving Nick and Aaron in suspense. Without being warned or having a clue what was going on, she was dragged into the restaurant by him. Quickly, he got themselves a booth in the farther back area of the building. Where there was absolutely no people whatsoever. The slightest feeling took effect as if she was in a principles office. Flashbacks from being a kid, schools traumatized her. Finally, the dark spiked hair man released the grip he had on her hand. Sliding into the booth where he was most comfortable, she mimicked his actions but in the opposite side. Nervously, playing with her fingertips but tried to remain calm. Hell, this was Zak. Why would she have the need to be afraid? Nor nervous? Hesitating her word before she finally spoke, "What's wrong, Zak?" She asked softly. Her numb fingertips felt a warm pressure cover her entire hands, until realizing the warmth was his own hands laying themselves on hers. "I-I had..." He cleared his throat, before continuing; also sounding like he was holding back a cry. "...a dream about you..." He gulped. She could sense in the air, his emotions were high and with him being exhausted - they were uncontrollable. "I-I watched you die..." Zak said in a wobbly voice.. He freed one of her hands from his grasp, using his own to rub the eyelids of his to prevent himself from shedding a single tear. Unfortunately for him it didn't work. She felt her heart drop, seeing her best friend in this state of an helpless emotion. Hurrying to the rescue, sliding into his side of the booth and embraced him into her arms. He willingly embraced her tightly, lightly sobbing into the cove of her neck. She completely understood his dream experience. Words can not describe what you feel when standing by hopelessly watching a loved one dying in your arms. It scars you. Yes, even a dream can do that to your mind. "I'm here, Zak." She whispered. Also understanding him unable to openly express himself in front of the guys. I guess, he feels more comfortable freely opening himself to her...? There's another brother-sister bond, but she could be mistaken it for something else. Just no clue of what it might be. Only a few seconds later of embracing each other, he hesitatingly freed her body from his tight grip. Placing both of her hands on either side of his face, wiping away the the formed tears in his eyes. Only a matter of seconds later, something interrupted them. It was the other two guys, that were left alone in there suspicion and planted a puzzled look one each of their faces. Nick started of with; "Is everything alright?" Before Aaron tagged along with, "Yeah, you guys okay? You seemed pretty shacked up, Zak." He said with concern. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just had a horrid dream." He explained. She adjusted herself in the booth next to the spiked hair man, placing her arms on the table in front of her. Playing with her fingertips: a habit of hers until something stopped her just now. The feel of someone tugging her arm down, thinking it would be a small infant. Tho, the tugging wasn't on the side facing the open area; it was on the opposite side. Took her a few moments to realize the spike hair man was doing this. She obeyed his tugging, allowing to do what he wished to her arm. Not what she would expect but even better. Feeling fingers lacing with hers, an instant warmth feeling in her heart again. Her brown hues shortly glanced at their hands before returning to the spiked hair man but with a smile tugging at her lips. Surprising to find a small smile on his, he was enjoying her company. He effortlessly leaned forward close to her ear, whispering three words that were so soft and delicate, it made her heart skip a beat. -

**To be continued.**


End file.
